


tear me down (build me up)

by TurquoiseTerrier



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTerrier/pseuds/TurquoiseTerrier
Summary: An ill-fated business trip leaves Robert devastated and Aaron seeing red. But is all as it seems, and what happens when the truth emerges?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Port_in_a_Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/gifts).



> Disclaimer: If you like Rebecca... this probably isn't the fic for you.
> 
> Warnings for rape (not too explicit), drink getting spiked.
> 
> Let me know what you think, comments are always much appreciated. :)
> 
> Thanks to Port_in_a_Storm for the idea in the first place, hannahfanficrobron and thisissirius for help/cheerleading. :)

Robert flops down on the sofa next to Aaron. The younger man tears his eyes away from the TV screen to look at him, and Robert smiles, tugging Aaron against his side and pressing a soft kiss to the side of his head. He can almost feel Aaron rolling his eyes at him, but the younger man doesn't pull away, instead relaxing into him, letting Robert wrap his arms around his husband as the soft sounds of the bar filter through the open door to the pub's back room.

The TV drones on, some late evening car show repeat that Aaron's found. Aaron allows the affection to continue for a few minutes before twisting in Robert's arms to look at him.

“What's all this for then?” He asks, one eyebrow raised.

Robert feigns ignorance. “What's what?” Aaron gives him the look, the 'don't fuck with me' look and Robert relents. “Can't I just want to show some affection towards my husband?” He asks, grinning.

“Yeah, you know you can.” Aaron replies. “You're acting like you haven't seen me for weeks.” He frowns. “I didn't go to prison you know, I'm on a suspended sentence. You didn't lose me.”

Robert's heart warms. Trust Aaron to know exactly what's bugging him. “I know that. Was close though, you know?”

“I know.”

They smile at each other. Aaron getting a suspended sentence had been an unexpected, but entirely welcome shock to them both. Aaron had been so convinced that he was headed straight for prison, but the sight of him following Chas back into the pub that day, the day after they'd said their vows, made that commitment to each other, was the best thing Robert had ever seen.

Not losing Aaron to prison for God only knew how long was a blessing Robert would forever be thankful for.

“So, what is it?” Aaron's voice pulls Robert out of his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

Aaron sighs at him. “What's the problem, what are you after, as if I couldn't guess...” He teases.

“I'm not after anything!” Robert protests in return.

Aaron snorts. “Sure you're not. Go on then, what is it that you aren't after?”

Robert sighs. “It's Rebecca,” he says. He's cautious; he knows that Aaron knows there's nothing between the two of them but it's still a slightly touchy subject, it being the reason for Aaron's suspended sentence, after all. “She needs my help on this business meeting thing. It's an overnight in Leeds.”

Aaron nods. “Right.”

“Is that alright?” Robert asks. They haven't spent a night apart since they got married and he has to admit, the prospect doesn't appeal to him in the slightest. 

“It's fine. She's your mate, she needs your help.” Aaron leans into him. “I'd come too, night in a hotel room with you... but with Mum and Liv in Mauritius and Charity still in Prague with Sarah... someone's gotta look after Noah.” He smiles. “When is it?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“Right.” Aaron shifts, turns off the TV. Robert soon finds himself with his gorgeous husband firmly settled on his lap. Aaron bites his lip, gaze shifting between Robert's eyes and lips. “Since I'm going to be all alone tomorrow night...” He leans in as Robert's hands settle on his hips. “Think we should make the most of tonight, shouldn't we?”

Robert groans, yanks Aaron towards his lips. Kissing him hard for a few seconds he pulls away, breathing heavy. “Get upstairs.” He grins. “Now.”

*

“You're kidding me?” Robert looks at Rebecca, frustrated.

“I'm sorry Robert, the guy messed me around too!” She replies. The client had cancelled the meeting last minute. Rebecca pushes her phone back into her bag and looks apologetic.

“Great,” Robert says in annoyance. “Too late to go home now, this whole thing was a waste of time.” For a moment he considers texting Aaron, but changes his mind. The younger man had decided to have a few pints with Adam before his and Vic's mini-break and Robert didn't want to interrupt.

“I'm sorry Rob, really I am.” Rebecca sighs. “Look, it's too late to go home but it's not that late, do you want to go into the bar, have a drink?” She suggests, a hopeful smile on her lips.

Robert nods, checks his phone. No messages, so he stuffs it into his jeans pocket and follows her into the bar.

*

Robert has finished his second pint and is waiting for his third, and last, he's decided. They're sitting at the crowded bar, Rebecca to his left and a smartly dressed man to his right. The bloke has glanced at him a few times with interest while they've been sitting there, but Robert is ignoring him. He's happily married and for what must be the first time in his life, not looking for anything else. Aaron is it for him, and he's perfectly happy with that.

The barman places his new drink on the bar, and Robert nods in thanks. A sudden squeal and the sound of a glass shattering at the other side of the room grabs his attention and he turns towards the sound, just for a second. Turning back, he sees a strange look on Rebecca's face. She seemed to have been looking at his drink before turning back to him. “What?” He asks her and she quickly puts a smile on her face.

“Nothing,” she answers, after a short pause. “It's nearly midnight, you want to finish that drink?” She nods her head at Robert's glass. “I'm tired.”

Robert picks the glass up, takes a sip. “You could go up without me, you know.”

“And leave you here by yourself?” She smiles. “Couldn't do that, could I?” She checks her phone. “Drink up.”

He rolls his eyes at her and downs the rest of the pint quickly.

*

They're in the lift on the way up to their rooms when he begins to feel it. A sickening dizziness sweeps over him and he has to reach out for the wall to steady himself. Blinking quickly, the feeling passes and Rebecca looks at him in concern. They're the only ones in the lift and she moves to stand closer to him. “You okay?” She asks, and he nods.

“Went a bit dizzy, that's all.”

It happens again when they're walking down the corridor, worse this time. He finds himself with one arm around Rebecca's shoulders as she steers him towards the wall. Propping him up against it, she asks him a question but it's like his brain has forgotten how to understand English, her words not making any sense. He frowns at her and clutches at the wall, the only thing that isn't swirling around him in a slow, lurching spin.

He blinks, and they're in his room. He doesn't remember how they got in there, but is happy to see the bed. He half stumbles, half falls over to it and ends up flat on his back across it. Lying down helps a little and he shuffles to make himself more comfortable. He groans and sighs. Feels a tugging at his feet and frowns. Looking down, he can see Rebecca.

“W' y' do'n?” He slurs. She doesn't answer, instead smiling at him reassuringly and stroking his leg. He's confused, but can't find the energy to argue with her.

He blinks again, and feels a weight on top of him. Squinting, he sees her straddling him, looking at him with a soft, oddly happy smile. She's saying something, but he can't work out what she means.

He frowns. Why's she naked? He doesn't understand...

He can't think straight, his thoughts swirling...

Nothing makes sense...

Everything is spinning...

Darkness.

*

His head hurts. Squinting in the bright morning sunlight, he turns onto his side and scrunches his eyes closed.

“How much did I drink last night?” He moans to himself, curling up around his roiling stomach. Forcing himself to breathe slowly and deeply, the sick feeling lessens, and it's then that he realises he's naked. “What the...” Confusion takes over his already muddled brain. He doesn't usually sleep naked when he's not with Aaron, so why he's naked now he has no idea.

Hearing a soft noise from behind him, his eyes widen and he turns over.

Rebecca is in bed with him.

Naked. Waking up slowly, with a languid smile on her face. He watches with horror as she stretches, the sheets falling away from her. She turns onto her side and reaches for him. Overcome with the sickening horror of what he's woken up to, Robert violently pushes himself backwards and out of the bed, almost tripping himself up in his haste to get as far away from her as possible.

He hears her call out his name as he reaches the bathroom, locking the door behind him and falling to his knees, throwing up violently into the toilet bowl.

*

He's sitting on the floor, knees tucked up against his chest when he hears the knock.

“Robert?” Rebecca's voice is muffled. “Open the door.”

His eyes are watering, and he rubs at them. Grabbing a towel, he wraps it around himself and opens the door.

Rebecca is standing there, hotel bathrobe covering her own nakedness. He moves past her, stands by the bed.

“What's wrong?” She asks. Robert looks at her. His stomach lurches, and he presses a hand to it, willing it to calm. “Hangover?”

“This... this...” Robert can't find the words. “What is this?” He feels like his brain is short-circuiting. Nothing makes sense, and he needs to understand.

She gives him a coy smile, slinks barefoot towards him. He backs away, and she stops. “What's wrong Robert? We had fun last night... we could do it again.”

He looks between her and the bed, then back to her. “Last night?”

“You don't remember?” She looks concerned. He shakes his head. “We had those drinks in the bar, we came up here and you were all over me. You were very insistent, and well... I've never been able to resist you have I?”

“No... no...” His breathing quickens. He wouldn't... he wouldn't cheat on Aaron... he wouldn't. “I... I...”

She's moved closer while he wasn't looking, touches his arm. He flinches. “Get out.” He says through gritted teeth.

“Rob...”

“GET OUT!” He screams in her face. Her eyes widen, and she scarpers; barely stopping long enough to pick her clothes up from the floor.

No sooner has the door closed behind her when he falls to the floor, shaking legs unable to hold him up any longer.

*

He doesn't know how long he sits there, on the carpet with a towel badly wrapped around his body. Finally feeling strong enough to stand, he does. Glancing down his body he can see scratches down his chest, feels more on his back.

Rebecca had always been eager, in bed.

Swallowing bile, he reaches for his own clothing and dresses himself slowly.

*

He gets a taxi back to Emmerdale; not feeling steady enough to drive which confuses him. All he can remember drinking last night is three pints and they shouldn't still be affecting him now.

He puts it down to the guilt.

It consumes him, the all encompassing feeling of betrayal. He's sick with it, and while he knows he needs to tell Aaron, that the younger man deserves to know...

He's dreading it.

It'll be the end of his marriage, the end of everything he loves. His family.

No-one will forgive him, not this time. He'll be alone.

The mere thought terrifies him.

He swallows hard, looks at his hands in his lap.

His wedding ring, glinting innocently on his finger.

Blinks back tears.

Luckily, the taxi pulls up beside the pub before he gets too lost in his own misery and he pays the driver before heading around the back, not wanting to face anyone else.

The guilt at what he's done is taking over, he can't stand it. He needs to tell Aaron; the thought of lying to him is crippling him. He knows he needs to do it quickly, like ripping off a plaster. 

Opening up the wound to let the infection out, in the hope it will heal. 

Knowing it'll leave a scar, but not sure how bad it will be.

He still doesn't feel right, a sickening feeling deep in his guts and his brain doesn't seem to be working properly. Hoping the feelings will pass once he admits everything to Aaron, he goes inside.

*

Aaron's in the back room, making himself a brew when he hears the back door shut. Leaning around the wall to see who it is, he's surprised to see it's his husband. “You're back early.” He says.

Robert nods, smiles at Aaron. “Meeting got cancelled. I'll erm... I'll have to nip back later though, left my car there.”

Aaron frowns, eyes the blond. Robert looks pale and a little bit shaky. “You feeling alright?” He abandons the kettle and makes his way over to Robert, who's now sitting on the sofa. “You never leave your car anywhere voluntarily.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just... didn't feel like driving this morning, that's all.” He replies, looking up at Aaron, who looks at him in concern.

“Okay...” He sits down next to Robert, watches him curiously. “You sure you're alright? You look a bit pale.” He watches as Robert leans forward, puts his head in his hands. Brow furrowing, Aaron leans in, places a hand on Robert's back. He's getting worried now, the way Robert's acting... he knows something's up. He asks Robert as much, but gets no answer. Four, five times the same question but all he gets in response is silence, until-

“I slept with Rebecca, last night.”

Aaron's world stopped. He pulls his hand away, eyes widening as he stands up, moves away from his husband.

His cheating husband.

He can't believe Robert would do this. After everything they've been through, after Kasim, after almost getting sent down, after all of it... and he does it anyway?

Seeing red, he grabs an empty mug from the table and throws it at the wall with a scream of sheer rage. Robert flinches, and Aaron can't help himself.

He yells. He shouts. He screams incoherent sentences through his tears, rage taking him over completely.

Robert just takes it. Sits there quietly on the sofa, shaking. Aaron runs out of words to say, and turns away as Robert stands up reaching for him. Aaron can't even look at him.

“Aaron...”

He ignores him. Brushing away the tears with his fingers, he wills himself to keep quiet, wanting Robert to get the message.

“Aaron... I don't feel... I don't...” Robert's voice is weak, shaky and Aaron turns to him, unable to not be concerned.

Robert is white as a ghost, shaking violently and Aaron watches, helpless as he throws up all over the floor and collapses, unconscious.

Rushing to Robert's side, he falls to his knees and checks Robert over as best as he can, before tugging his phone from his pocket and dialling 999.

*

Aaron paces the hospital waiting room for what feels like days before the doctor finally, finally comes to find him.

“Robert Sugden's family?”

Aaron hurries over to her. “That's me, I'm Aaron, Robert's my husband.” He hasn't phoned anyone. Victoria is away with Adam for a long weekend and Diane is busy helping Laurel out with the kids. There isn't anyone else, not for Robert.

He follows the doctor into her office, listens quietly as she explains the tests that they did, explains what's wrong with Robert. Twists his face in confusion.

“Drugged?” He asks.

“Yes.” She replies, looks down at Robert's file. “A cocktail of drugs, the most prevalent being Ketamine.”

Aaron twists his wedding ring around his finger absent-mindedly. “He wouldn't do drugs, he just wouldn't.”

The doctor smiles at him reassuringly. “From these test results, it would seem that his drink may have been spiked. Is that a possibility?” She asks. Aaron shrugs. He doesn't know. “Okay. Mr Sugden is still unconscious at the moment, but we expect him to wake up soon...” the rest of her words are lost, Aaron's mind overflowing with questions.

Drink spiked? Sleeping with Rebecca?

The tidal wave of rage he had felt towards his husband begins to turn, shifting towards a new target.

Standing, he asks the doctor if he can see Robert.

*

He's been sitting next to the bed for what feels like days, though in reality it's less than a couple of hours before Robert stirs. Leaning over, he strokes Robert's arm gently, and the blond's attention is soon on him.

“Wha' happened?” He asks. Aaron shakes his head, and Robert squints at him.

“It's alright, you're fine.” He tells him. He's not going to get any sense out of him for a while, the doctor had said. He's going to have to wait for answers.

Answers that he's not sure he wants to hear.

*

It's getting late before Robert is finally awake properly, almost midnight. Aaron isn't sure why he hasn't been chucked out by the nurses, but he's not questioning it, keeping out of their way and being polite seems to be keeping him on their good side, and he wants to be here, doesn't want to leave Robert alone.

He's had a lot of time to think, a lot of time to get angry, but not at Robert. Not yet.

That all depends on what he's about to hear. Sitting on the hospital bed, he takes a deep breath, bracing himself.

“You know how I told you that you came home, and you weren't well and you collapsed?” He starts. Robert nods. “Well... just before that... just before that, you told me something.” Robert frowns. Aaron can see him thinking, can see the moment it all comes together in his head, when he remembers. Robert shivers, looks down at his hands. “Do you remember?” He asks softly. Robert nods. “Do you want to tell me what happened?” Aaron keeps his voice calm. He wants to know what Robert has to say, what he remembers before he tells him about the blood test results.

“I slept with her.” Robert has tears in his eyes, and Aaron's heart breaks for him.

“You said that. Not much else though. I just want to know what happened, Robert. I deserve that, don't I?” He knows he's being harsh, but he needs to know if Robert had any idea about the drugs.

Robert nods. “The erm... The meeting, it got cancelled. It was late, too late to drive back so Rebecca, Rebecca she suggested we go into the bar, have a drink.”

Aaron chews his lip. “Right. Then what?”

Robert's brow furrows. “I don't know what happened after that.” He says quietly. “I can't remember. I had three pints at the bar, but after that... I can't... I'm sorry.” He sniffs. “I woke up in bed with her this morning. We were naked. She... she said I came onto her, that I was all over her but I don't understand Aaron, I don't remember any of that... I don't remember wanting her, I only want you I don't understand why I would do that...” He stops. Swallows hard. “She said I wanted it, that it was all me but I don't remember that at all, I don't. Please believe me... I don't know what happened... I've ruined us, I've ruined everything and I can't even remember it!” He's getting upset, his voice growing louder and Aaron moves, tugs him into his chest. Presses his chin to the top of Robert's head as the older man sobs quietly. “Why are you hugging me?” He asks through his tears. “You should hate me, you should be walking out the door, it's what I deserve, not this.”

Aaron shushes him. He wants to kill Rebecca. He doesn't know if it was her that spiked his husbands drink or not, but either way... he pushes the thoughts out of his head. Robert needs him calm right now, and he needs to know about the drugs.

He shifts away, settling himself in front of Robert and taking his hand. Robert looks confused, and Aaron smiles sadly.

“You listen to me, alright? I've got to tell you something...”

*

Robert couldn't believe what Aaron was telling him.

“No... no... she wouldn't. She wouldn't do that.” He doesn't want to believe it. It doesn't match up with the Rebecca he knows. “It was me, it had to be me.”

“What makes you say that?” Aaron's calm, quiet manner is unnerving. Robert is waiting for him to start screaming again, throw something, punch a wall. He's cheated on him, and Aaron is calm. He's starting to wonder if he's in a coma or something, if this is some strange dream.

“Because that's me! I get what I want, then I screw it up! It's the way I am, it's the way I've always been. I thought I'd changed, thought being with you was different but I can't even manage that, can I? I don't know why you bother Aaron, you deserve so much better than me.”

Aaron sighs. “Don't say that, for a start. I love you, that's why I'm with you, and I know you love me too.”

Robert picks at his fingers. “I screw everything up in the end Aaron, it's what I do. It's all I ever do.”

Aaron rolls his eyes. “You were drugged Robert. It's not like you went out with the intention of cheating on me cause you got... bored or whatever.” He meets Robert's eyes. “That would be unforgivable. If... if something had happened and you thought we'd broken up or something like that and you wanted to hurt me, then that... that would be harder, but I'd understand, or I'd, I'd try to, at least. This, though... getting your drink spiked? This isn't your fault, Robert. This isn't cheating. You have to understand that, at least?”

Robert shrugs. “I had sex with someone else. That's cheating, last time I checked.”

Aaron takes a deep breath. “What happened... wasn't cheating, Robert.” He looks at him, sadly. “It was rape.”

Robert shakes his head in denial. “No.”

“Did you want to do it?” Aaron asks. Robert looks at him, shocked.

“No! Of course I didn't!” He twists his fingers together, wringing his hands. “I can't even remember anything, why would I...” He trails off, distracted by the images he's seeing in his head. Memories resurfacing.

Rebecca. On top of him, naked. He can't move, he wants to but he can't get his muscles to work, to get her off him. He's confused and he wants her to stop but he can't speak, can't get the words past his lips. She won't stop...

Coming back to himself, he shakes his head to clear it. “Robert?” He hears Aaron ask. “Robert?”

“I couldn't move.” He says, looking at his hands in his lap. “She was... she was on top of me and she was... and I couldn't move. I wanted her to stop, I didn't understand but I... I couldn't.” He takes a shuddering breath. “She... she...” He closes his eyes, feeling Aaron gently tugging him into his embrace.

*

Aaron checked his phone again. Marlon had taken Noah back to his for the night. He hadn't told the older man why, just that there was no-one at the pub to look after him and Marlon, as usual hadn't asked too many questions. Moaned a bit about the short notice, but... that was Marlon. No-one really paid attention to his dramatics, most of the time anyway.

Robert was asleep. After the realisation of what had happened, he'd gone very quiet and Aaron was worried. From his own experience, he knew it would take a while to sink in, even longer to deal with and even longer than that, if ever, to move past it but he hoped Robert wasn't going to shut him out.

Robert had completely refused the idea of getting the police involved. He didn't think anyone would believe him, and as much as Aaron had tried to tell him otherwise, Robert had shut up completely not long afterwards and Aaron had had to give up. It wasn't up to him, he knew that but he couldn't help it. He wanted Rebecca to pay for what she'd done. How, he wasn't sure since dragging her through the courts didn't look like it was going to be an option.

Sighing, he settles himself down in the chair at the side of Robert's bed and closes his eyes.

*

The hospital releases Robert the following morning. They get a taxi back to the pub, Aaron having got to the hospital in the ambulance with Robert the day before. Robert is still quiet, thoughtful but he's starting to talk a bit more, letting Aaron in so the younger man's worry is easing.

As they walk up to the front of the not yet open pub, Aaron sees a flash of long blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. Glancing down the street, he sees Rebecca heading into David's, and the rage bubbles back up. Forcing it down as best he can, he guides Robert through, around the bar and into the back room.

“Alright?” He asks as Robert lowers himself onto the sofa. Someone had cleaned up the floor and the broken mug, Marlon probably, and Aaron went to the kitchen. “Want a brew?” He watches as Robert nods, gives him a small smile.

Progress.

*

The progress doesn't last long.

Robert is quiet, too quiet. Aaron feels sometimes like he's walking on eggshells, scared to say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing.

He wonders if Robert ever felt like this, after he found out about Gordon.

If he had, it never showed.

He doesn't want to treat his husband any differently. Robert never had with him, not really. He was more caring, more attentive... more protective than he'd ever been before but it had never felt awkward. Even when they'd got back together properly, started their relationship up, god, nearly a year ago now, it had never felt forced. Robert had been careful not to push, but never scared to ask.

Aaron doesn't know if Robert would even let him touch him. In the hospital he'd allowed Aaron to hug him, to touch him without question but that was then, when he was actively seeking comfort. Now...

It's been two days since Robert came home, and he hasn't left the pub. Hasn't even been through to the bar, let alone outside. He curls in on himself in bed and Aaron's too afraid of how he might react to try to hold him, even when he feels him shaking with a nightmare.

They're broken, somehow, and Aaron doesn't know how to put them back together.

He's not sure it's even possible.

He's pulled from his thoughts when Robert appears in the back room, hovering in the doorway for a moment before he comes in and sits next to Aaron on the sofa, their knees touching lightly. “You okay?” Aaron asks.

Robert nods. “Yeah. Sorry I've been a bit distant. Just... trying to sort things out in my head.”

Aaron smiles, takes a chance and reaches for Robert's hand. The older man doesn't pull away when their skin meets, and Aaron links his fingers with Robert's. “How's that going?” He asks.

Robert shrugs. “Alright. I know it wasn't my fault, what happened. I didn't want it. Not that that makes it any easier to think about, but... you know.”

“I know.” Aaron squeezes Robert's hand. “I'm sorry.”

“Not your fault either.” Robert shuffles closer, presses his side against Aaron's.

They sit quietly for a few minutes before Aaron clears his throat. “Do you fancy going through to the bar, have a drink?” He suggests.

Robert recoils. “No.” He says sharply, before his voice softens. “Thank you, but... no.”

Aaron frowns. “You can't hide out back here forever you know, and the longer you leave it the harder it'll be.”

Robert pulls his hand away from Aaron's. “You think I don't know that!” He snaps, before catching himself. “Sorry.” He sighs. “I can't go out there Aaron, I just can't.”

He goes to stand up, but Aaron grabs his wrist, stopping him. “Why?” He questions gently.

Robert stills, swallows. “Because... because she might be there.” He admits.

Aaron doesn't need to ask who 'she' is. “She won't hurt you, she wouldn't dare.”

“I just can't be near her Aaron, I can't take that risk. I'm sorry.”

Aaron tugs Robert against him. “Fair enough.” He gives in. “You know... you don't have to look at her...”

“I'm not phoning the police Aaron, please don't start on that again.”

“She raped you, doesn't she deserve to pay for that?”

“Not in the eyes of the law, she didn't.” Robert rolls his eyes. “Serious sexual assault is all they could charge her with, if they could even prove it. There's no point Aaron, there's no evidence, no witnesses either. I don't want everyone finding out, and they would if I went to the police, you know that, nothing stays secret in this village.”

“I know, I know.” Aaron twists his lips. “You can't be planning on hiding away in here forever though. She lives around here, she's going to be around Robert.”

“I know.”

“So...”

“I don't know, Aaron. Okay? I don't know.” Robert sighs, ducks his head. “Can we just leave it, yeah?”

Aaron nods. Hearing a noise behind him, he turns his head, spots Noah coming down the stairs. Thinking the young blond is looking for a drink or something, he doesn't acknowledge him, but Noah stops in the doorway and shuffles from foot to foot nervously.

Aaron raises an eyebrow. “Noah?” He starts. “Something wrong?”

“Got my playstation on. Was wondering if you wanted a game, Aaron?” Noah says.

Aaron winces. “I was just about to go down to David's, get something for tea.” He pauses, feeling bad. “Another time though, yeah?”

Noah nods, sadly. Aaron feels for the kid, he does but they all need to eat and that has to come first. Robert won't go into the pub and Marlon is rushed off his feet as it is, running the pub solo so it's down to Aaron to cook tonight.

“I'll play.”

Both Aaron and Noah look to Robert in shock. “You?” Noah asks.

“Yeah, me. Got a problem with that?” Robert raises an eyebrow.

Noah and Aaron share a look. “No... no problem...” Noah says.

“Right.” Robert squeezes Aaron's thigh, then points upstairs. “Be up in a sec, go set it up, yeah?” As Noah darts off, thundering up the stairs, Robert glances at Aaron. “Okay?”

Aaron chuckles, shakes his head a little. “Alright. I'm going to the shop. Have fun!” He says sarcastically as he grabs his jacket and heads out through the bar.

*

Aaron is leaving David's when he sees her. She's standing in the street, fiddling with something in her bag and he just can't help himself. He walks up to her and stops, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head slightly to the side. She looks up from her bag, frowns.

“Aaron. Is something wrong?” She asks innocently.

He wants to kill her. Clenching the hand he has in his pocket into a fist, he pastes a fake smile on his face. “You tell me.”

Her face falls. “Oh.” She bites her lip. “He's told you, hasn't he?”

Feigning ignorance, Aaron raises the other eyebrow. “Told me what?”

She gulps. “The other night... in the hotel. I'm sorry Aaron, I never meant to betray you, I feel like such a bad friend but... he was all over me, he wanted to cheat on you and, well, you know as well as I do, Robert... he always gets what he wants.”

Aaron stares at her, realising for the first time just how deluded and desperate she really is. He's been trying so hard for months to be her friend, for Robert's sake cause he knows only too well that his husband doesn't have many of them, but this... he sighs. He sucks air through his teeth. “Funny, that's not what I heard.”

“Well, he's lying to you then. I'm sorry Aaron, I am but he's cheated on you.”

“How come the hospital says otherwise, then?” He asks.

Her eyes widen. “Hospital?”

“Yeah... he came back from that business trip, and he collapsed. Hospital said he'd had his drink spiked.” Aaron is glad the street is empty. Robert doesn't want anyone to know, and Aaron would like to respect that. He watches Rebecca's face changing from shock to guilt. “Funny how that's the same night that he supposedly cheated on me with you, isn't it?”

“I don't know what you mean.” She tries.

“Oh, I think you do.” Aaron forces himself to stay calm. “You've wanted him ever since you came back here. I know he led you on at first and that wasn't fair on you but I thought you understood that he's not interested, that he doesn't want you. But no, you can't accept that can you? So you drug his drink and get him into bed when he's got no idea what he's doing, when he can't say no.” He pauses, leans in closer to her. “I don't know about you but I call that rape.”

“I didn't drug his drink! I swear!”

Aaron isn't sure whether to believe her or not. “I don't care. You either did it yourself or you knew what had happened and you had sex with him anyway when he couldn't say no.” He shakes his head at her. “You call yourself his friend? You disgust me.” He steps away from her just as Chrissie, who he hadn't seen coming, joins them.

“What's going on here?” She asks. “Is he bothering you?” She says to Rebecca.

“No, no it's fine Chrissie, nothing's wrong, is there Aaron?” Rebecca replies quickly.

Aaron stares at her, doesn't say a word. Chrissie frowns. “There's obviously something wrong, so is one of you going to tell me?”

Rebecca looks at the floor, and Aaron's rage bubbles over. He loses it. “Why don't you ask your sister, Chrissie?” He blurts. “Ask her why she thinks having sex with someone who can't consent is okay?” He scoffs. “Mind, that attitude seems to run in your family, doesn't it?” He forces himself to turn away before he says too much, hears Chrissie telling Rebecca to wait before the clack clack of heels follows him up the street. Chrissie grabs his shoulder and he shrugs her off. He's never liked being touched unexpectedly, and certainly not by her. “What?” He sighs. He just wants to get back to Robert.

“What was all that about?” She asks.

“I told you, ask your sister.”

“I'm asking you.” She says calmly.

Aaron sighs. Knowing Chrissie is bound to find out one way or the other, he decides it's better coming from him than whatever lies Rebecca is likely to spin. “Robert's drink got spiked when they were at a business meeting the other night. She had sex with him when he was out of it.” He says bluntly. Chrissie's eyes widen.

“Please tell me you're joking.” Chrissie says.

“Trust me Chrissie, I wish I was.” Aaron adjusts his grip on the shopping bag he's holding in his right hand. She sighs, seemingly unsure of what to say.

“I'll have a word.” Chrissie says eventually, glancing back over her shoulder at Rebecca, waiting down the street.

Aaron rolls his eyes. “Well when you do, make sure she knows to stay away from us. Especially Robert. She goes anywhere near my husband...” He left the threat hanging in the air between them as he turned back, heading inside the pub.

*

Aaron has just hung up the phone from speaking to his Mum and Liv when he hears a soft tap on the door into the back room. Robert is still upstairs with Noah; he'd checked on them when he got back from the shop and they were both so engrossed in the game he doubts they even realised he was there. He'd left them to it; it was nice to see Robert more himself, playfully arguing with Noah over who was better, making Aaron smile at the thought.

He leans around the wall from where he's standing in the kitchen area, seeing that it's Chrissie he moves out, standing next to the dining table instead. “What?” He asks. She moves to stand further into the room, closing the door behind her and muffling the noises from the pub.

“Is Robert around?” She asks.

“Upstairs.” Aaron replies. “Why?”

“I spoke to Rebecca.”

“Right...”

Chrissie looks at the floor, then meets Aaron's gaze. “She admitted it all. She's adamant that she wasn't responsible for the drink getting spiked in the first place, but she knew it had been and she... took advantage. Seems she's been trying everything she can to get him to notice her for months, and she'd finally had enough, saw an opportunity and took it.”

Aaron doesn't know what to say. He moves so he's sitting on the table, and takes a minute to think. “So... what now?” He asks. “She just walks around here like nothings happened?”

“No.” Chrissie says firmly. Aaron raises an eyebrow. “She's gone. Dad's driving her to the airport as we speak.”

“You told-”

“No.” Chrissie cuts him off. “Me and Rebecca agreed that it would be best for everyone if she just left quietly, so we told Dad she wanted to go back to her DJ lifestyle abroad. I'm assuming if you were going to involve the police you would have done so by now?” She asks.

“No. He doesn't want to involve them.”

Chrissie nods. “Right. For the record, if you had decided to involve them I would have phoned Dad, got him to drive her back.” She crosses her arms. “I don't agree with what she did, it was unforgivable and I know it's probably not helpful, but I'm sorry for what's happened. I don't like Robert but no-one deserves that.”

They both ignore the Lachlan-shaped elephant in the room. Thankfully, they're interrupted by Robert appearing from the other door.

“Aaron? Oh.” Robert stops in his tracks. “Chrissie. Hi.”

She nods at him. “I was just leaving, don't worry.” Turning back to Aaron, she continues. “Don't worry, she won't be back anytime soon, if ever, and if anyone else finds out, it won't be from me.”

Aaron watches her leave, before Robert moves around the sofa to stand next to him. “What was that all about?” He asks.

“Rebecca's gone.” Aaron tells him.

“How?”

“Ran into her in the street. We had words, then Chrissie came up.” Aaron tells him. “Chrissie knows, but she won't say anything.” Aaron says quickly. “She knows you want to keep it quiet. She's the one that got Rebecca to leave, and she won't be coming back anytime soon. You don't have to see her ever again.” Aaron moves to stand in front of his husband, touching Robert's arm gently. “You aren't mad at me, are you?” He says, unsure. “You didn't want anyone to know and I told Chrissie.”

“No, no I'm not mad.” Robert says, pulling Aaron into a hug. They relax into each other, resting their chins on each other's shoulders. “I know Chrissie won't say anything, to keep the family name from getting any more tarnished if nothing else.” He sighs, tightens his grip on Aaron.

“You okay?” Aaron asks. Robert nods into the fabric of Aaron's hoodie. They stay like that for a few minutes before pulling apart as Aaron's stomach rumbles. Aaron glances down at it, and Robert laughs. “I need to make the tea.”

Robert nods, before glancing towards the door through into the pub. “Unless...”

Aaron is halfway back to the kitchen. “Hmm?”

Robert speaks hesitantly. “Unless you fancy pub grub instead?”

“What, eating through there?” Aaron checks, coming back to Robert's side. The blond nods. “Course. If that's what you want?”

“Yeah. She's gone, and like you said earlier... can't hide myself away forever, can I?”

Aaron grins at him, pressing a quick kiss to Robert's cheek without thinking. “Sorry,” he says.

“What for?” Robert questions, pressing a light kiss of his own to Aaron's lips. “I'm not going to break, you know.” 

“Glad to hear it.”

“I want to get back to normal.” Robert frowns. “Whatever that is for us. What happened... happened, but I'm not going to let it ruin us, not going to let her win. So, just be normal and if it's too much then I'll tell you, yeah?”

Aaron nods. “Sounds like a plan.” Leaning to grab his phone from the kitchen worktop, he pauses. “Right, coming through, see what Marlon's got on the menu tonight?”

Robert nods. “Yep. I'll go grab Noah.”

Halfway out the door, Aaron stops. “How did the game go?” He asks.

“Fine, fine.” Robert says. “I erm. I was a bit better than I thought I would be.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah... had to start letting him win.” He grins. “Good job I came down when I did, I think he was starting to cotton on.” He laughs. “I'll be back in a minute.”

Aaron leans against the door frame as he waits, feeling properly relaxed for the first time in days. He knows it's not going to be quite this simple, he knows that Robert isn't going to be fine immediately, but for the first time since before Robert went on that ill-fated business trip, he knows.

Everything's going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! [TurquoiseTerrier](http://turquoiseterrier.tumblr.com) Come say hello! :)


End file.
